


stained lips

by twinklyhowell



Category: phats
Genre: Fluff, maybe smutty idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan raised the glass to his lips and sipped quietly, and nick couldn't help but watch the way ryan's lips curled against the glass.<br/>"you ok nick?" ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/>"just wondering how the wine tastes, that's all."<br/>ryan leant over nick, their faces only centimetres apart, his hand rested against nick's thigh.<br/>"why don't you kiss me and you can find out?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	stained lips

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for the shippers enjoy

nick paced from the kitchen back to the couch and handed an unopened bottle of wine to his brown haired roommate. ellie had flown back to San Francisco to visit her parents for the long weekend and nick and ryan had decided to spend their saturday night sat lazily sprawled out on the couch accompanied by liquor and netflix. the night consisted of them going back and forth teasing each other, along with ryan chuckling at nick for spilling drinks against the front of his dark blue singlet. ryan loved when nick wore blue, it made his hairs stand on end.  _fuck he looks so good right now,_ ryan thought, biting his lip. 

"nick, can you pour me another drink?" nick nodded and instinctively poured more wine into ryan's glass. ryan couldn't take his eyes off of nick as he scanned him from top to bottom. maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that ryan was horny, but ryan knew he wanted the night to end with nick in his bed. he decided to make a move. ryan raised the glass to his lips and sipped quietly, and nick couldn't help but watch the way ryan's lips curled against the glass. "you ok nick?" ryan asked, raising an eyebrow. "just wondering how the wine tastes, that's all." ryan leant over nick, their faces only centimetres apart, his hand rested against nick's thigh. "why don't you kiss me and you can find out?"

their lips collided almost instantaneously, and ryan instantly found himself craving more. he ran his fingers along nick's sides, before taking nick's singlet off as well as his own and throwing them on the floor behind them. nick tilted his head back, allowing ryan to press his lips roughly against nick's neck, nibbling towards his jawline. "fuck," nick moaned, running his fingers through ryan's hair and tugging softly. "ryan, you're so good to me, baby."

ryan moaned and his hand began to palm the outside of nick's shorts. he continued to press kisses against nick's jawline, and at the same time, nick dug his nails into ryan's back, pulling them closer. "fuck, ryan, you're so fucking hot," nick said under his breath. ryan pinned nick's arms beside him and began to place kissing down nick's bare chest. nick began to moan as ryan kissed further down his chest, ryan's hand palming the inside of nick's thigh. nick's hands were against ryan's shoulder blades, and as ryan began to straddle nick's hips, nick rocked his hips rhythmically against ryan. ryan let out soft moans as nick traced his fingers against ryan's back. ryan's hand found it's way under the fabric of nick's shorts and he began to palm faster against nick's crotch, and nick let out breathy whimpers as he felt ryan's fingers wrap around his length and began to stroke slowly. 

 _fuck, he's so hot right now,_ ryan thought to himself as he watched nick's eyes roll into the back of his head. "nick?"

nick continued to moan and grip onto ryan's hips tightly, barely able to respond. "fu-uck, babe, yeah?"

"i wanna suck you off so bad right now."

before nick had time to respond, the silence was interrupted by the buzzing of ryan's phone next to them. ellie's name was lit up on the screen. 

"do we answer?" nick asked. ryan answered the call and pressed the loudspeaker, still 

"it's almost midnight, it better be important."

"can you please feed magikarp for me? the food is by the tank."

"ellie," ryan began, looking at nick who was sprawled out on the couch, pumping his length, teasing ryan. "ell-ellie, it's almost midnight, can this wait until tomorrow?"

"i cant wait much longer," nick whispered. 

"shut up," ryan mouthed back, his eyes fixated on nick's crotch. 

"ok fine, but if i get back on monday and magikarp is dead, you're buying me a new fish! tell nick i say good night!" 

the phone call ended and ryan threw his phone down on the couch instantly, leaning down over nick, biting his lip as he fell into the kiss. "so," he said, wrapping his fingers around nick's length, "where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> was this good idk i've never written about nick and ryan before sorry


End file.
